


Reluctant Alliance

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [181]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Modern Royalty, not quite but almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Enemies to friends
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [181]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

The modern royalty marriage market was depressingly real and alive, much to Klaus’s annoyance. His mother had already introduced him to a number of ‘suitable’ young women with several comments on his age and lack of direction. Heaven forbid he survive to 30 without an engagement for the tabloids to pick apart.

To make it all worse, she finally turned it into official business. Not only was he assigned the artists’ patronage duties, he had been saddled with his least favorite lady of Mother’s influence, quite insistent she’d make an excellent match.

Whoever married Caroline Forbes, Klaus truly wished the poor bastard well.

“Seriously? You can’t listen to me for five minutes?”

Sighing, Klaus dragged his attention away from the art submissions. “You told me to curate a selection for the gala, sweetheart.”

He was honestly surprised she couldn’t murder him with her glare alone - high treason aside, of course. “Which can wait until after our meeting, your royal highness,” she said sweetly, dripping with venom.

“My lady,” he nodded with a smirk.

Caroline scoffed, but turned ever dutifully to her notebook. “I know you don’t like me. Your mother has made it perfectly clear, however, that you’re to take some responsibility within the family, and she wants me to help for some reason.”

That drew his attention. “You really don’t know?” He thought it had been fairly obvious; perhaps, even the queen had her limits in meddling. “Mother thinks it’s time I settle down, and she thinks you’re up to the task.”

Silence reigned until she burst out laughing. “Oh, that’s rich. Best wishes to the happy princess, because it sure as hell won’t be me.”

“No arguments here, love.”

She started, a surprised smile taking over her face. “I think that’s the first time we’ve agreed on anything.”

Caught on her expression, Klaus felt the sudden urge to reach for his pencil. “Maybe this can be the start of a decent friendship, then.”

Rolling her eyes, Caroline focused back on her notes. “Whatever. We need to go over the timeline and coordinate schedules.”

He grinned as he watched her pull out two different planners, both immaculately color coordinated. Poor bastard, indeed. Planning her wedding would be a nightmare to watch, he was sure. Fortunately, Klaus would have absolutely no part in it.

Not one bit.


	2. Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: you've got to do a sequel to that royalty drabble where klaus realizes that caroline is the one he wants to marry!
> 
> Anonymous said: Could you do a Sequel to the last drabble? The one about marriage of convenience?

“I think we’re ready to open the doors, Anna,” Caroline said, passing her clipboard over to the event planner they’d hired to manage the gala itself, leaving them to attend to the guests. “Feel free to pull me away if you run into any issues.”

“Me, as well,” Klaus added with a nod. He could feel Caroline’s eyes on him; over the last few weeks, he’d only grown more aware of her presence. “Thank you for all your help this evening.”

Anna dipped into a quick curtsey. “Of course, your highness. Lady Caroline.” With that, she left them alone in the main gallery, staff bustling around the edges of the vast room.

Caroline fidgeted with her dress, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. “I feel like I’m forgetting something.”

“Relax, sweetheart. You look beautiful, and the night will be perfect. I’m quite convinced you could pull off a military engagement with your bloodthirsty approach to preparation.”

Her eyes narrowed playfully. “I’m choosing to take that as a compliment.”

Lifting his hands in defense, Klaus couldn’t help a smirk. “As you should. I ought to thank my mother for assigning you to the event, I doubt this would have gone as smoothly without you.”

She blushed and focused instead on straightening his tie. “The night’s not over yet,” she warned. “And your mother will absolutely not let go of her plans if you keep looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

Glaring, she held his tie with a threatening grip. “Like you’ve seen me naked.”

Klaus grinned, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek before the cacophony of guests could enter. “I’ll do my best,” he promised. Offering his arm, he made sure to be the picture of innocence. “And if I behave?”

Her tongue clenched between her teeth, Caroline smiled wide as the first group came in, gently settling her hand in his elbow. “Then, maybe you’ll see what I’m wearing under this dress tonight. But if a single tabloid catches us leaving, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Keeping a respectful distance, he still kept his voice low in her ear. “Worth it, love.”


End file.
